johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
LOZTWWHDG: Items
These are the items that you will find in the game and are very useful. Some you can get to unless you pass a certain dungeon or obtain a certain item. Rupees You will find rupees in this game, and there are your means to buy certain items in shops and merchant ships all around the great sea Hearts, Ammo & Magic You will also find hearts that will restore Link's health by one heart, sometimes you'll find hearts in bunches which will really help. Once you have certain items like a Bomb Bag and the Bow, you can also collect more bombs or arrows. Once you have the Deku leaf, you can use Magic. The Magic bottles you can find will restore your magic meter. The bigger the magic bottle, the more magic it'll restore. Menu Items These items are selected in the menu screen and each have their own unique abilities Bait Bag One of the first menu items you will find. This bag can hold certain kinds of bait inside and it has 8 different pouches to put in. For more check out this link: LOZTWWHDG: Bait Bag Contents Bombs Once you have the first 2 Goddess Pearls and ventured to Greatfish Isle, head to Windfall Island and sneak your way into the Bomb Shop where you'll see a cutscene where Tetra's pirates steal bombs, after the cutscene make your way onto Tetra's pirate ship and talk to Niko (one of Tetra's pirates) and challenge him to a rope swinging game and once you complete it, he'll lead you to a chest containing bombs. Bombs are your means to breaking walls and defeat certain enemies, water will make them useless. Once you get the Bombs on Tetra's Pirate Ship, you'll carry 30 at a time. But by finding Great Fairies around the Great Sea, you can increase your Bomb carrying capabilities to 60 and then to 99. Boomerang While traversing the Forbidden Woods, and after defeating Mothula (the dungeon's sub-boss) a grating will open which has a chest that contains the Boomerang. The Boomerang has a very different function than it does in Legend of Zelda games before it. with this, you can choose up to around 5 different targets and once you release the item, it'll fly to all of your elected targets. The Boomerang can also stun some enemies (especially some electrified enemies that are too dangerous to touch. Bottles There are 4 bottles in the game. The first is in Dragon Roost island after you help Medli into the Dragon Roost Cavern. The second is around Bomb Island and inside a submarine, defeat the enemies inside to make a treasure chest containing the bottle appear. The third one is in beetle's special merchant ship at Rock Spire Isle make sure you have enough Rupees to buy it. The fourth is on Windfall island, but only after you complete the second trip of the Forsaken Fortress and follow a little girl around at night and tail her (be sure she doesn't see you) to a shop underneath the town's coffee shop and she'll tell you about how her once rich family became poor, when she tells you to let her go, say no and tell her what she's doing is wrong. She will then stop her life of crime and give you a bottle. Bottles are the versatile item which you can carry any kind of content in them ranging fro potions to fairies. To learn more, check out this link: LOZTWWHDG: Bottle Contents Bow & Arrow While Traversing the Tower of The Gods, you'll come up with this item which is in a chest. The Bow & Arrows work just like they do in previous Legend of Zelda games you draw it and shoot arrows which will allow you to attack enemies from a distance. Some enemies can only be attacked from a distance. Once you find the Bow & Arrow, you can carry up to around 30 arrows, but by visiting the Great Fairies throughout the Great Sea, you can increase your Arrow carrying capabilities to 60 or even 99. Deku Leaf After Helping out the Great Deku Tree by defeating the Chuchus, he'll call upon his Koroks and one of them will tell about Makar's dilemma, the Great Deku Tree will ask Link to rescue Makar. He'll make a Deku Leaf and it'll be your job to go get it by using the Boko flowers to get it. This Deku leaf has some good and different uses. On land, you can use the leaf to create bursts of wind to blow away certain items, fight certain enemies and even make certain wind driven switches work. In the air, it can be used as like a Parachute but can allow Link to float forwards rather than just slowing his fall. But the disadvantages are that it uses Magic Power, and once you're in the air, you're at the mercy of the direction where the wind is blowing, so if you want to go to a certain area with the Deku Leaf, make sure the wind is in the direction you want to go. Delivery Bag By meeting the Rito Cheiftain, he tells you that the Rito have a problem with their Patriarch: Valoo and he'll ask you to meet his son: Prince Komali and give him a letter, the other Rito named Quill will give you this Delivery Bag. The Delivery Bag can store many things ranging from letters, deeds, coupons and even special flags as well. To learn more, click on this link LOZTWWHDG: Delivery Bag Contents Fire & Ice Arrows After defeating the Helmaroc King during your second run on the Forsaken Fortress and defeating Cyclos and learning the Ballad of Gales. Head to this area and the Great Fairy (looking like a little girl who has a crush on Link) and she will give you these magic arrows. These arrows give you the ability to envelop an arrow in either fire or ice. With these, you can either burn or freeze enemies. Fire Arrows can even light torches from an unreachable distance. These arrows are your only means to traverse Fire Mountain and Ice Ring Isle later in the game. Grappling Hook After rescuing Medli from a horde of enemies such as Bokoblins and Moblins, she will give you this item. This item will allow you to swing from one place to another after throwing it on an overhead bar, not only can you swing with this item while on an overhead bar, but you can also climb on it as well. The grappling Hook can also be used against enemies to get unique enemy spoils and can be used when out to sea on your boat to salvage underwater treasure chests. Hero's Charm Complete all 51 levels of the Savage Labrynth to obtain this item. This will allow you to see how much health an enemy has. Hookshot While traversing the Wind Temple, you'll come across a treasure chest containing this item. The Hookshot has the same function as Hookshots in previous Legend of Zelda games. It retracts once it latches into certain area on walls. But in The Wind Waker, if used with the Iron Boots, you can cause certain pillars to fall. Iron Boots By using the Fire Arrows, you can warm up the island so you can traverse the island (but you'll only have 5 minutes to get the Iron boots). This item will increase Link's weight where he can't run fast or swim. But he won't be blown away by high velocity winds, and if used with the Hookshot he can make certain pillars fall. Light Arrow After defeating Phantom Gannon when going through a maze in Gannon's Tower, you'll receive this item. This is arguably the most powerful arrow in the game as it can do double damage to any enemy than normal arrows. They are your only means to defeat Gannondorf at the end of the game. Pictograph Box/Deluxe Pictograph Box Once you free Tingle from his holding cell, you can go into his cell and go into a small maze where you must crawl through. On the other side, you'll find a treasure chest containing the Pictograph Box. The Deluxe Pictograph Box is obtained when you complete a certain series of objectives for a man named Lenzo who has a pictograph studio on Windfall Island, after completing these objectives, he'll give you the Deluxe Pictograph Box. The Pictograph boxes aren't entirely useful unless used to take pictures of things. The Regular Box takes greyscale pictures while the Deluxe Box takes full colored pictures. Exclusive to The Wind Waker HD is that you can take self portraits of stuff, as well as take 12 pictures instead of 3 and you can also post your pictures in the Miiverse. Sail/Swift Sail The Regular Boat's Sail is a must if you are to leave windfall Island. But in order to get it from Zunari's Shop, you must rescue Tingle from his holding cell and must aquire 80 rupees as well. The Swift Sail is also on the Island, but in Zunari's Auction. Place a value on it to beat the other participants in the Auction to get it, but be mindful that it comes up in the Auction on a random basis. The Ordinary Boat's sail can allow Link's boat to sail the Great Sea. As long as the wind is blowing in the direction you want to go, you can sail with this sail. The Swift Sail is a significant upgrade to the regular Sail. Not only would you sail The Great Sea much faster, but you don't have to constantly change the wind's direction. The only drawback to the Swift Sail is that because you travel quite fast, it'll take longer to slow down and stop. Skull Hammer As you face and defeat Phantom Gannon on your second run on the Forsaken Fortress, a treasure chest will appear and it'll contain this item. The Skull Hammer is a funny looking Hammer-like object which it can pound stakes to the ground and press certain switches. It can also be used as a weapon, but because the item is a bit slow to use, it isn't very useful as a weapon. Spoils Bag After completing Niko's rope swing test. he'll lead you to a treasure chest containing this item. The Spoils Bag is for storing unique spoils dropped by certain enemies. To learn more, click on this link LOZTWWHDG: Spoils Bag Contents Telescope After getting the Hero's Clothes, head back to Aryll on the platform and she'll give you her prized Telescope. This item isn't very usefull unless you're looking for things out in the distance. Mostly used when you're out to sea to see where you would like to head next. Tingle Bottle Once you release Tingle from his holding cell, you'll receive this item which is exclusive to The Wind Waker HD With this item, you can send messages to the Miiverse and to other users of the game. You can also see other Tingle bottles throughout the game which may or may not give some helpful advice. The Wind Waker As soon as you set foot on Dragon Roost Island for the First time, Link's Boat will give him this item, the Title Item that'll prove valuable in Link's quest. This Item has different uses, to learn more click on this link LOZTWWHDG: Wind Waker Songs